


you can do it

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo had imagined coming back to Scott a million different times; somehow though, he hadn’t considered the possibility of Scott having a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can do it

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/123826909560/theo-had-imagined-coming-back-to-scott-a-million)

Theo had imagined coming back to Scott a million different times; somehow though, he hadn’t considered the possibility of Scott having a girlfriend. It’s okay though, he’s flexible.

He alters his fantasies after meeting Kira, plays pretend with being her protector instead and twosomes slipping to threesomes. She’d pet his hair as he ate her out, Scott rocking him deeper into her pussy, split wide around his alpha’s cock. Kira’s nails would scrape through his hair, tugging, and Scott’s carefully human fingers would grip his hips tighter. (He wants to tell him to let loose, but he knows it’d be too early still. Scott won’t like his attraction to pain, it’ll have to be accidental. Innocently kinky.) Kira would call him a  _good boy_ , and it’d be even better than Scott saying it. Because if Kira says it, it means he gets to stay- he gets to be there for them.

Scott would want to please him more, after. Kira would sit up on the bed, drawing his back to her chest. She’d hook her chin over his shoulder, fingertips playing with his nipples- her nipples tight against his back- and Scott would forget to join them for a moment, just watching them with a smile.

Theo would let his own smile soften then, like a secret. And Scott would lay between his thighs, fingertips carefully exploring every inch of skin before him.

“Our Scott’s so pretty, isn’t he?” Kira would purr, eyes bright. (Not that he could see them of course, but he’d know- he’s one of them now.)

“A-mazing,” he’d choke out as Scott’s lips suddenly replace his hand, wet warm heat surrounding his cock. His hips would ache to thrust up- and he’d give in just a little- and Scott would pull off, cool air following him.

“Be a good boy, don’t move.”

He tries not to, gripping the sheets harshly and leaning back more into Kira. Kira’s touch moves from playful to comforting, stroking his sides.

“You can do it Theo,” she whispers into his ear, and he knows he can.  
  


The problem with threesome fantasies is that they’re much harder to simulate semi-believably. So his hands switch between being Kira and Scott, but they don’t play either role convincingly. Too rough for Scott’s hands, too heavy for Kira’s- far too blood soaked for either. It’d be easier if Scott didn’t mind killing people, he could bring them the heads of their enemies and kneel before them. There’s less tangible proof of non-lethal protection, but he’ll find a way to make it work. One day, the three of them are going to be very happy together, and no one will threaten his lovers.


End file.
